battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hit and Run
Hit and Run is the fourth mission in the co-op campaign of Battlefield 3. Description The company El Zakir referenced is Levin Cooperative. It's located in central Paris. You need to go in and retrieve everything you can from their offices. A private security team has been alerted to your presence and is headed to the offices to stop you. You need to secure and extract whatever evidence there may be. Starting Loadout Both Players *MP7 with Holographic Sight, Tactical Flashlight, and Suppressor *M9 with Suppressor *Combat Knife *x3 M67 Grenades *x1 M18 Claymore mine Synopsis Tied loosely to the events of the main Battlefield 3 campaign, Hit and Run takes place in a Levin Cooperative building in Paris that is a front for terrorism. It is the players job to extract vital files from the top office floor, and at the same time, survive waves after waves of heavily armed private military contractors. At the start of the mission, players are given a few seconds to fortify the starting room with claymores. After descending into the lower floors of the building, the players enter a quiet corridor containing display cases with antique items. As the players proceed into the room, the PMCs ambush them and a firefight erupts. Players must then fight their way to the parking lot below to the escape vehicle. When arriving, dozens of PMCs are gathered around the vehicle and must be taken out. The players then enter the vehicle and drive out of the parking lot, into the streets of Paris as the PMCs closes in. Completion Description "Good work on recovering the intel. The Information was protected by advanced security protocols, but we managed to recover a name before all files were lost. The name is Abdul Rahman. He is a well known PLR associate who was suspected in the London bombing a few years back, but no credible link to him could be found. Now we know that Levin Corp. has financed several trips for Rahman in and out of France. If he's involved, we can expect a similar attack on Paris, we just need to pinpoint where it will happen." Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *If the players get to the garage without either of them going into a man-down state (any difficulty), you can get the Push On! Achievement/Trophy. *Be cautious while breaching the door; an enemy will be right behind it and he will attempt to melee the player. *This is the first time since Battlefield: Bad Company that the player gets to drive a civilian vehicle. :*Players are less likely to take hit while riding in the vehicle, thus giving them chance to get away. *The enemies in the mission resemble Kaffarov's guards as they dress the same and speak the same language. In-game description indicates that they are private security force. *Almost the entire mission is the same as Comrades, but is played in reverse. Another Co-op mission, The Eleventh Hour, also used areas from mission Comrades as well. *The song playing while the players are driving out of the garage is Comme d'habitude by French-Canadian rap group Treizième Étage. *The office which the mission takes place has exactly the same layout as the La bourse de commerce stock exchange. *'Hit and run' refers to the crime of causing (or otherwise contributing to) a traffic accident but failing to stop and admit one's fault after the event. Category:Co-op levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Night combat